


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

by arcadianpetriedish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Fugitives, On the Run, Pre-IWTB, Tension, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianpetriedish/pseuds/arcadianpetriedish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard a whisper.</p><p>  “You’re so beautiful when you’re angry.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

  “You know what, Mulder?  We really aren’t getting anywhere with this.  Could we just go to bed?”

  Scully was tired, so tired, of this “disagreement” with Mulder that had somehow stretched into a three-day discussion.  Her patience was almost gone.

  Mulder, obstinate as ever, continued to press the issue.

  “Scully,” he sighed.  “Don’t you see this is a part of the problem?  You’ve been gone, and like it or not, people _know_ you’re with me.  You can’t just pop back into the hospital like the past year never happened.  You can’t pick life up where we left it.  I thought you understood that when we decided to do this.”

  “Mulder, I am tired.  Tired of these broken down motel rooms, tired of not being able to talk to my mom.  I...  I just want my life back.   _Some_ of it, at least.  It doesn’t have to be exactly how it was, but you _know_ me.  I need structure, I need stability.  I’m tired of running, and right now, I’m tired of this conversation.  I told you I’m through discussing this with you tonight.  I’m going to bed.  If you’re coming, great; if not, well, whatever.”

  Scully turned down the stiff, threadbare bedspread and crawled under the covers, turning her back to where Mulder usually slept.

  Mulder ran a cupped hand down his unshaven face, ready to call it a night himself.  He shrugged out of his t-shirt, kicked off his jeans, and climbed into bed next to Scully.  The strain of the situation was getting to both of them, causing them both to be snappy and short to the other.  He hated fighting, and especially hated feeling like such an asshole afterwards.

  Mulder tentatively reached out a hand and delicately traced his middle finger down her shoulder.  His efforts were immediately greeted with an annoyed sigh from her side of the bed as she wriggled out from underneath his touch.  He winced and withdrew his hand.

  “Goodnight, Mulder,” she said coolly.  The conversation was over.  As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard a whisper.

   _“You’re so beautiful when you’re angry.”_

\--- 

  Things were coming to a head in a way that utterly terrified Mulder.  The road was trying to claim two more victims, and Mulder was damned if he’d let it happen to them.  Had they run long enough to throw Them off the trail?  He wasn’t sure what to do anymore.  Scully hadn’t spoken to him all day, other than a curt nod, and only when absolutely necessary.  This tension was ominous; Mulder couldn’t shake the bad feeling that something big was on the horizon.  She again slept with her back to him, arms wrapped around herself like a shield.  The weather called for thunderstorms overnight, but the lightning was in this room.

  Mulder settled himself onto the well-worn mattress, longing to touch the exquisite palisade of flesh, bone, and ferocity who lay dormant beside him.  Her hair, longer now, was dyed a soft strawberry blonde; less severe than some of the bolder colors she wore in the FBI.  He wanted to bury his face in it; intoxicating himself with the exotic scent of her shampoo, one of the rare luxuries she allowed herself in lieu of stability.

  That’s all she wanted, really.  Stability.  An address.  He feared she would set off to seek it for herself soon if he didn’t acquiesce.  

  Which scenario was more terrifying?  He was running from a death sentence, and if They caught up with him...  He swallowed and stared at Scully’s still form.  This was all his fault.  She was suffering because of his choices.

  She’d sacrificed so much for him.  Everything.  Her career, her identity, _their son_ , all to live an unfulfilling, uncertain life on the run with a fugitive.  How could he blame her for wanting to finally bring all this to an end?  Should she decide to leave, did he even have it in himself to continue?

  Mulder tried to imagine a solitary life of nowhere towns and anonymous hotels, jumping and fleeing to the next one whenever his paranoia took over and he was convinced someone was watching.  That wasn’t living.  It was hell.

  He softly cleared his throat. Scully’s breathing remained steady, her body still.  The low whisper he choked out was drenched in emotion.

  “I’m sorry.  Scully, I’m so sorry I dragged you into this.  I can _fix_ this; just, just... You’ve just gotta give me a little time to figure it out.”

  His voice broke.

  “Scully...   _Please don’t leave me_.”

  She bit her lip as a tear escaped to the corner of her eye.  It stung.  She said nothing and continued to stare at the wall.  She eventually drifted off to a troubled sleep, dreaming, as always, of William.

\--- 

  Scully seemed defeated as the days ran together.  She was speaking to him a little more, but the words held little substance.  It pained Mulder to see her that way.  Broken was a suit he wore well, but he couldn’t bear to see her try it on for size.

  She crossed his field of vision, laundry basket braced against her hip, and a book balanced on top of the clothes.

  “Hey, Scully?”

  She was almost to the door, but stopped and turned to face him.  

  “Yes, Mulder?”

  “Five billion.”

  He solemnly nodded towards her, looking at her like he used to; before all of...this.

  She wasn’t expecting that.  A corner of her mouth upturned as she blushed and glanced at the floor; a cascade of strawberry blonde spilled over her shoulder.  Scully looked up and their eyes met; a jolt of electricity ran through her body, and her smile reached all the way to her eyes.  She nodded just as solemnly in return.

  “I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” she said as she left.  “Stay out of trouble.”

  The door closed behind her, and Mulder finally exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.  Maybe there _was_ hope that she wasn’t lost to him forever.

  Mulder jumped off the bed long enough to grab the phone book from the top of the television.  They’d been in rural Virginia for the last three days; so close to their former lives in DC, yet far enough away to avoid detection.  Scully appeared to be in better spirits since they’d arrived, and it was enough to settle Mulder’s mind on a decision.

  He flipped through the Yellow Pages until he found the correct heading:.

  REALTOR.

   


End file.
